Making Waves
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Stepping back into their island home after being gone for over a year, Sora and Riku create the biggest shake Destiny Island has ever felt. Oneshot. Slash. RikuxSora. Slight AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Stepping back into their island home after being gone for over a year, Sora and Riku create the biggest shake Destiny Island has ever felt. Oneshot. Slash. RikuxSora. Slight AkuRoku.**

* * *

**Making Waves.**

* * *

Riku had half expected, on returning home, for people to have forgotten him and Sora. After all, wasnt that what he had been told would happen? That people would forget them and not question their disappearence for almost two years? Kairi had said too, guiltily, that she had forgotten them till a little while ago. She couldnt remember forgetting them now though.

"I remember feeling oddly alone all the time," She had told them, eyes down as they walked in the fading light to get home. "Like a part of me was missing. And then I started to remember."

But aparently, when they touched the sand, the whole island remembered them. Like Kairi, they couldnt remember ever forgetting them. For some reason, they were able to completely except two children disappearing for over a year and coming back, changed and different, without question. Riku suspected they didnt want to question it because they didnt want to hear the answers. Like, they _knew_ something big had happened, but they prefered to live in ignorence about it.

Sora didnt care, so long as he didnt have to lie to the people he loved. Mature conversation over, Sora grinned. "We should so spend tomorrow at the beach."

Riku rolled his eyes; he and Sora had just spent _days_ sitting on that other beach. He nodded anyway. Kairi, however, bit her lip.

"I have school tomorrow."

Both boys blinked at her. "School?" Sora was frowning.

"Yeah. I was enrolled to the highschool on the mainland while you were gone." She glanced at them. "You'll probably be enrolled for the next semester. I dont know which grades you'll be put in but..." She trailed off, confused.

Oh. Of course. Riku and Sora hadnt had school in two years. And before that, most of the children on Destiny Island were just tutored. But with the one school-teacher they had had on the island now liveing on the mainland, all of them had transfered. Would they be allowed to join? Would Sora be in the same year as Kairi? Riku was a year older but would would they keep him back a few years? To be honest, Riku didnt want to go to school. How could he, after all he had done? Wasnt school a bit innocent for him and Sora? Wasnt it a bit... normal?

Sora seemed to be thinking on the same lines, judging by the pensive look on his face. "Yeah..." He responded before breaking out of his debate and grinning. "Kay; we'll meet you after school then? Pick you up or something and then hit the beach?"

"Maybe the mainland shops first, Sora." Riku said, plucking at his shirt. "I dont know about you, but I've grown in the last two years; I doubt any of my old clothes will fit."

Sora made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh yeah..."

Stopping outside of Kairi's house, the girl smiled. "I'll see you on the beach at like, half four, then." An excited nod and a hum from Sora and Riku respectively, she turned, then hesitated and faced them again. "I'm... really glad your both back."

Sora grinned. "Me too. Now everything can go back to normal." Riku frowned back neither friend noticed as they said their goodnights.

It was only till Sora and Riku were turning into their street that the older boy spoke.

"Nothing can go back to normal, Sora." He looked away from the boy. "We've both changed way too much." After all they had seen, all they had done, after the towns, the people, the Organization, after the fake-Ansem, Anti-Sora, Roxas - they felt too... old, really. Too old to be going to school. With all those kids? Riku suddenly wished he had spoken up about his idea to return to Radiant Garden - or whatever it was called. Even with the little he had seen and heard about it, building a new city and life sounded alot more suitable for Keyblade warriors than _school._ Than this small island - hell, even the main land seemed small now in comparison - with its small people enjoying their small lives. Besides, people here didnt like change. They would hate to know where Riku and Sora had been, they would hate to know about other worlds, about other people. They would judge Sora for his abilities and fear Riku for his darkness. They would hate their relationship.

Sure, they were still best friends, nothing, not darkness or light could get in the way of that, and they were still rivals. But now there was a new part to their partnership. It had happened on that beach, with nothing but darkness and waves and the wonder if they would die or if they would simply live there forever, waiting. They had been scared and desperate to make some sort of impression on eachother. So they talked and confessed - Riku about the darkness and Sora about Roxas, Riku, wincing, explaining his part in that too - and got alot of burried secrets out; shocked to find they were hiding the same ones. And so, more nervous than anything now, they shared an intimate moment. Not all the way, no, they were too young and too new and besides, Riku's hands were shaking too bad for that and Sora just couldnt stop giggling. But it had been deep and meaningful and the tie to a new bond they shared.

A bonding of hearts. And souls, Sora had whispered when Riku accidentily said this aloud, but Riku had to remind him that when they were younger they had already written '_My Soul'_ on a peice of paper and traded them over in some weird pact.

Riku still had Sora's one, wrinkled and the writting scruffy and a handprint on the lower half as a signiture.

"I know," Sora was saying, he smiled softly, looking mature and older in the light. "But it's nice to pretend - just for a little."

They stopped outside of Sora's house, watching the shadows of his parents move around in the kitchen. "I bet they wont even ask." Sora whispered. "They'll hug me and kiss me and give me dinner and- and they'll act as though I've only been gone a few hours. Like I was just out with you and Kairi for the day. I'm not sure if I'm happy or not about that." Riku nodded, understanding. While he was happy that he wouldn't have to tell his mother and father about all that he had done, about all the mistakes he had made, it was sad to think he could never be open with them again. He could never be honest with them. And Sora, who was so much closer to his family than Riku was to his, would find it even harder. But his mum and dad wouldn't want to know, even if Sora could find a way to explain it all.

Riku slipped a hand to the back of Sora's neck and pulled him in for a hug. The feel of the smaller boy, sighing and relaxing and not needing to pretend, was so comforting and reasuring. He dropped a kiss to the spikey hair and pulled but with a smile.

"I'll come knocking around noon? We'll go shopping and then we can meet Kairi."

"Sure." Sora grinned, happy-go-lucky attitide back, and lent up on his tiptoes to brush their lips together. Then he was at his door, pulling the spare key from it's hiding place on top of the light and walking into his house. The door was shut and Riku heard Sora's mother's muffled voice call out a hello. No gasping despretness of having her only child back, no sobbing of relief or happiness. Just as if it was any other day before they had left and Sora had been out at the beach all day. Riku watched the house for a few more moments, hearing Sora's dad have the same reaction, before he turned to his own house a few doors down and prepared for his own under-statement of a welcome back.

* * *

Riku knocked on Sora's door just after noon as promised. He heard Sora call out, letting him know he would be out in a moment. Rubbing his eyes, Riku pulled at the collar of his black top, trying to loosen it a little. At least the jeans weren't so bad. Before he left they had been long and baggy on him so now they were tight and a little short on his legs, stiff from sitting in his draws for so long. He would be so glad when he could change into new clothes.

When Sora came out, he wasn't dressed like Riku, his clothes weren't too short or too tight. The faded jeans fit almost perfectly and the black and white shirt was even a little long.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

Sora grinned. "Yup. You left them here the week we left, remember?"

"Hn. Maybe I should just give you all my old clothes then."

"Nuh-uh!" Sora cried, jumping down the steps to the street, "I don't want no emo clothes!"

Riku slapped his friend round the head, laughing, before slinging his arm round the shorter's neck. "So where you wanna go?"

"I was thinking the mainland." Sora said, happily entwining the fingers by his neck with his own. "Or maybe even that city past the mainland's town. We'd have to get a bus or something though."

"That far out?"

Sora hummed, nodding. "I don't want the same clothes as other people here; I want to be more individual. Plus, all the stores here for our sizes are so childish."

Riku paused thoughtfully, remembering their conversation last night. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Lets go out there."

The ferry to the mainland was fairly empty, all the kids that took it were at school and not many people went shopping on a monday morning. Sora and Riku were able to talk quite freely about the other worlds; wondering how King Mickey and Goofy and Donald were getting on with the huge clear-up they were meant to be working on, about how Sora's friends were getting on with the deminishing-but-still-coming Heartless and about Radient Garden and the group there. Riku was happy to hear that Cid had been working on a inter-world transporter when they had left. If their living here didn't work, perhaps they would get a chance to return to Radient Garden and put their powers to good use instead. Sora was getting quite worked up over visiting different worlds for holidays.

"But Sora," Riku interruppted the boy's rant about Atlantis for the summer, or The Pride Lands for the spring, "I've already been there."

Sora blinked. "Yeah, but not with me." He said, dissmissing the issue and the awkwardness that could have come from it. "It's funner with me."

Riku laughed. "I'm sure."

The train from the mainland to one of the surrounding cities was more packed. They got some seats across from eachother and changed their topic to where they wanted to stop for lunch. Neither had had a fatty meal of buger and chips in what seemed like forever so that was their first stop.

The entire trip didn't take too long. They wondered round the town while they ate and then decided on a few of the less mainstream shops to go into. Riku found a light and airy store full of hand-made designs that reminded them of the keyblades and magic they used. Apart from that shop, they knew more or less what they needed. Short shirts, jeans, combat trousers, trainers, socks and underwear. Basically a whole new wardrobe. They wondered around for a good hour, collecting bags from all over and not careing at the way people over heard their odd conversations and stared at their joined hands, before stopping for an icecream. Riku paid and spotted Sora looking into a shop window.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Riku peered at Sora's distracted face and followed his gaze to a collection of lighters in the window.

"Is it weird that I miss him? That I miss them?" Sora said suddenly, licking at his cone but not taking his eyes off the merchindise. "I mean, I did what I had to do. I know that and even Roxas knows that. But he still... wishes that there could have been another way. I mean..." Sora looked at a loss for words. "They just wanted their hearts back. They just wanted to be whole."

Riku pressed his hand to Sora's back and rubbed lightly. "Hey," He murmured softly into the boy's ear. "It's ok. If there had been more time, then maybe there would have been another way, maybe we could have found a way to bring back their hearts. But you had no time. They would have destroyed everything. There was no choice. And I'm sure that, where ever they are now, they're whole and happy." He wasn't sure, actually, but he had been stuck in the darkness once and he wouldn't wish that on anybody.

Sora shook his head. "Not Axel," He whispered. "Roxas was his heart. I don't think Roxas knew it till it was too late but- but he made Axel _whole._ And now... even with me and Namine... he's still so alone..." Sora broke off, looking up at Riku with determined eyes. "Can Nobodies love?"

Startled, Riku hesitated. "I think... the Nobodies were doomed to fail, Sora. Sometimes, the way they spoke... I think they always had hearts, somewhere in them. But they couldn't feel them till they were broken. Maybe the Nobodies were just...numb."

"So it was all for nothing." Sora said, looking down at his melting icecream.

Riku took a deep breath. "Or not. Maybe if they had succeded, they would have felt something. But it wouldn't have been good. They would have let out so much darkness, just to feel a little light. And guilt. A lot of guilt." He paused. "I'm lucky I have you." Sora looked up, surprised by the subject change. Riku smiled. "You remind me that I'm not numb."

Sora cocked his head before smiling brilliently. They ate their icecreams in silent after that and Sora only broke the silence as they got up to finish shopping.

"Hey, Riku?" The boy turned, raising a silver eyebrow. "I... hear Roxas. He talks to me. Is that... odd?"

Riku looked up at the sky, thinking. Then he shook his head. "No, it's not. Sometimes, Ansem still talks to me."

* * *

"Kairi!"

The girl was pulled out fo her daze as Selphie yelled out her name right into her ear.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" The girl giggled. Kairi joined in.

"No, sorry, Selph. I was miles away." Actually, she had been bored and had struck up and conversation with Namine. It was a bad habbit she had and, really, she shouldn't have done it in school as it took most of her attention.

Selphie was pulling on her arm as she pushed her things into her bag, talking away happily.

"You know Kura from tutor? You know, the girl with the massive hair braids? She ditched out of this period at the nurse's office - faking period pains, what a cliche - anyways, she was just walking back when she said she saw two guys hanging out on the gates." She waved her arms. "_On_ the gates. The gates are _huge_. And theres no trees or nothing. How cool, eh! And-" Selphie lent in with a grin. "Aparently they're both really cute!" She winked and Kairi laughed.

"So, what, you want me to come see?"

"Yup! I wanna go see if she was telling the truth for once. I know you're meeting up with people but surely you can come have a peek?"

Kairi looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only just four, and the ferry wasn't till ten past. She sighed.

"Five minutes - I cant miss my ferry." Selphie whooped and grabbed her arm, yanking her out the classroom.

The courtyard was more full that usual. People liked to get out of school right away at the end of the day but today they were hanging round the gates, whispering and giggling and looking up at the two boys perched on the high wall attached to the gates. Kairi groaned as soon as she saw them, recognising them instantly. Sora was sitting with his legs over the edge, swinging them like a child. Riku was leaning against him, feet up on the wall and looking very bored.

Grey eyes found her immeditely and, over the crowd, he raised a hand in greeting as she and Selphie got closer.

"Eh? Is he waving at you?" Selphie said into her ear.

"Err..." Honestly, couldn't they do anything without attracting attention?

Sora had also seen the wave, and was peering down to find her. A grin spreading over his face was the sign that he had spotted her. He shifted away from Riku, the boy twisting his body to accomidate for the lack of support he now had, and stood. Kairi knew what he was going to do before he did it and opened her mouth to protest. But Sora was already jumping, leaping in a long swift movement to the ground. He stumbled slightly, flushing more from the adrenaline than the gossiping people he had just jumped over, and skipped over to her.

"Surprise!" He yelled in her face. Kairi could feel her cheeks heating up from the stares of her peers. Riku and Sora had obviously gone shopping, as there was a large pile of bags with different logos. Plus, Sora was wearing some cargos and a short sleeved hoodie that she had never seen before. Riku, jumping down alot more gracefully before walking over to them, was in new clothes too; tight black jeans and a grey and red shirt. How he wasn't boiling in that and the long red armbands, she'd never know.

"Surprise." Riku echoed, a grin tugging at his lips. "Hey, Selphie."

The girl blinked. "Woah. Hey Riku. It's weird, I totally didn't recognise you guys at first!" Her eyes slide over Sora shyly. "You look good, Sora."

Sora beemed at the attention. "Thanks Selphie, you too! You look taller."

Selphie giggled and Riku's eyes narrowed. He hummed, not so subtly sliding his arm round Sora's shoulders and pulling the boy closer. Both Selphie and Kairi gawked, eyes widening in surprise as Sora's own arm went naturally round Riku's waist. Sora bounced on his toed, oblivious.

"So, are we going? Me and Riku wanna drop our stuff at home."

"Riku and I," Riku mumbled, sighing. "We bought alot." He added.

Kairi shook herself out of her shock. "Y-yeah. Sure. You two can do that and I'll go home and change. We can meet at mine before heading to the beach." She turned to Selphie, who still looked a little alarmed. "See you tomorrow."

"Hm? Ah. Yeah." Her eyes raised to the two biys again, friendly once more. "I'll catch you guys later. Tidus and them'll probably come knocking for you later in the week."

"Great." Sora chirped. He, Riku and Kairi waved as they walked back to the gate; Sora used to the staring by now and Riku having never cared. Kairi cocked her head as they seporated at the gate to pick up their stuff, not missing the way their arms and hands brushed even as they walked and handled things. Sure it was a bit... startling, but she was happy that they were happy. They had gone through enough for it, after all.

* * *

**AN: Cheesy ending is cheesy.**

**This oneshot has been a long time coming. Like, months. I have lots of things like this have written. I'm just incredibly lazy. **

**R and R!**

**xxx**


End file.
